Jaheira
Jaheira is a true neutral half-elf Fighter / Druid and one of the five companions which can become a party members in the Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn and Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal videogames. She and her husband Khalid are old friends of the player's character's mentor Gorion, who is a Harper, just like they are. In the game canon, Jaheira, Imoen, Khalid, Minsc, and Dynaheir accompany Gorion's Ward in the events of Baldur's Gate until they are captured by Jon Irenicus, which is shortly after the events of Baldur's Gate. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn starts quite some time after the party has been captured. Baldur's Gate Jaheira has a luscious European accent, and Khalid, a stammer. Their personalities are opposed in this way and others. They are both serviceable companions, and will remain with the party as long as the player wishes. Many companions refuse to be servile flunkies at the beck and call of the player, and Jaheira is no exception: "Yes, oh omnipresent authority figure?" Jaheira's inconsistency with regards to party deaths is a perfectly ironic blend of true love for her mate and jaded neutrality to the fate of others. She is normally philosophical, even laconic, about the death of other party members, with a "No tears shed for those lost in righteous battle". Should Khalid die, however, she lets out an anguished wail. Jaheira and Khalid are one of the four pairs, and one of the three romantically involved pairs, that cannot be split up; if one of them is asked to leave, the other will leave the party also. The player gets two chances to accept their aid; if the player turns down Jaheira, the conversation can be begun again with Khalid, and vice versa, but each one that is turned down will thereafter only issue a short statement and leave conversation. While Khalid is Neutral Good, and enjoys the company of other Good characters, Jaheira is ill at ease with a Good party that is too Good, and will complain if the Reputation of the party is at 18 or above: "I am not happy with the way this group is turning out. Better leadership might help". In-game biography In-game biography (Baldur's Gate) When asked about her past, Jaheira glares as she speaks. She says that she was born in the Tethyr region to a loyalist of the King Alemander regime, unfortunately during the Thethyrian civil war. Her family was among the nobles targeted by the angry mobs of peasants, and she was only spared because a servant girl took her from their castle before it fell. They fled into the forest of Thethyr and stumbled across an enclave of Druids willing to take the child. Jaheira grew up a very headstrong girl, believing that the only way to protect was to have an active role in the world. She has little in common with Khalid, but even though her manner is often confrontational she apparently cares deeply for him. Her admiration of Gorion is obvious, and she plainly states that whomever was responsible for his death will suffer an equal fate. Baldur's Gate II: Shadow of Amn and Throne of Bhaal Jaheira is imprisoned by Irenicus. To free her, the player character must find the key which can be found in the room with equipment and the golem. She will then join the party. She doesn't have any equipment when she joins. When Jaheira's character ability points are compared with those of Baldur's Gate, she has three more character ability points in dexterity. In-game biography When asked about her past, Jaheira glares as she speaks. She says that she was born in the Tethyr region to a loyalist of the king Alemander regime, unfortunately during the civil war. Her family was among the nobles targeted by the angry mobs of peasants, and she was only spared because a servant took her from their castle before it fell. An enclave of Druids in the Tethyr forest was willing to grant shelter, and Jaheira grew up headstrong in their care. She believes the only way to protect nature is to have an active role in the world, but the cost of this dedication seems to heavily weigh on her mind these days. She grows quiet when you ask about recent events, and while she gives the appearance of her normal, strong-willed self, there is a look of doubt in her eyes. It would seem that she has seen too many friends fall to remain unaffected. She does not like the subject, and lets it drop. Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Fighter Category:Hybrids Category:Elves Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Category:Adventurers Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Feminists Category:Neutral Good Category:Contradictory Category:Damsels Category:In Love